1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear sliding guide, in particular for inter-adjustable components of office chairs, comprising a longitudinal guide rail with guide flanks which extend in a direction of sliding; a bearing block which lodges in the longitudinal guide rail and has counterpart flanks that are parallel to the guide flanks, with the longitudinal guide rail and the bearing block being inter-adjustable in the direction of sliding; at least one compensation-for-play spring assembly between the longitudinal guide rail and the bearing block, the spring assembly being comprised of a substantially cylindrical receptacle, which lodges in the longitudinal guide rail or in the bearing block, and which is disposed in a marginal area of the longitudinal guide rail or bearing block with its cylinder axis being parallel to the respective flank, and the clear cross section of which is laterally open by a gap towards the respective flank; and an elastically deformable spring bushing which is inserted axially parallel in the receptacle such that it acts via the gap on the opposite flank of the bearing block or longitudinal guide rail.
2. Background Art
As regards the background of the invention, modern office chairs are equipped with multiple possibilities of adjustment of, for example, backrest height, seat depth, armrest height, lengthwise armrest position etc. The linear sliding guides used therefor have a longitudinal guide rail with guide flanks that run in the direction of sliding, with a skid-type bearing block for the to-be-adjusted part being displaceably guided in the guide rail. The bearing block is provided with counterpart flanks that run parallel to the guide flanks of the longitudinal guide rail.
A problem of these linear guides resides in that on the one hand the longitudinal guide rail and the bearing block that runs thereon must have a certain play for smooth sliding to be possible. On the other hand, this play leads to a degree of freedom within the sliding guide, which may result in the sliding part wobbling. This does not only lead to increased wear of the sliding parts, but is felt to be of inferior quality by users of these office chairs. Adjustable parts are supposed to fit properly and stably while a chair is used and to run smoothly with close fit when sliding.
So as to get rid of the above problems, prior art attempts have been made to produce a sort of compensation for play and tolerance by providing nubs in the shape of warts on the flanks of the components involved of the linear sliding guide. However, these nubs will produce point contact with the actuated flank, which may lead to rapid wear in particular upon frequent adjustment.